Tournament of Three Worlds
by SlvrNightX
Summary: The Marvel and Capcom worlds come together once again for a tournament! But, there's a third universe that is participating too. How powerful are they? And behind the scenes, there's a dark and mysterious power that weaves a plot of death for them all.
1. The Letter

**Now, just as a warning to everyone, the third universe in this story is one that i created myself. (From a comic that i did last year and a story that i finished not too long ago)** **I'll most likely explain each of their pasts in future chapters so that you all know a bit more about them. Anyways, i hope you all enjoy the first chapter in this story.**

The blonde-haired girl walked through the door to her home and into the sunny day. She looked up at the sky and shielded her eyes from the bright sun. "Today's actually a pretty nice day…" She said as she looked forward and walked to a table next to a large Weeping Willow. She sat down in one of the black, metal chairs and waited. The girl was wearing a black t-shirt with a green arrow on the chest area, as well as black jeans. Her silky-blonde hair was very long and went down to the middle of her legs when standing up and she had green and black sneakers on. _Ugh…I hope he isn't late again… _"Hey, Miku!" She looked in the direction of the voice. There was a man wearing a blue shirt with a gray X in its center. He was wearing black pants and his hair was black with silver streaks in it. (Miku still had trouble believing that those were, truly, his natural hair colors.) Miku got out of her chair and ran up to the man. She gave him a hug and said, "You're late, Silv. You know that right?" ("Silv" was a nickname for him. His full name was Silverman. He obtained the name because he was an "experiment" after an accident claimed his original body. He was never able to find out his true name.) Silverman scratched his head in embarrassment and said, "Sorry. I got a little caught up with something."

Miku released Silv from her hug and replied, "Don't worry about it. At least you came. So, you ready for today?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have come if I wasn't."

Miku smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into her house.

-----

Multi-billionaire Tony Stark walked through the double doors to his office in Stark Tower. He sat down in his large, black leather chair in front of his ridiculously large desk. He looked at desk, which had papers in messy piles, folders all over the surface, and many small notes with important business matters scribbled onto them. Tony sighed and said to himself, "I really gotta get more organized." He than spun his chair around and looked out the large window that took up almost the entire center of the wall. _Where is he anyways?_ As if an answer to his thoughts, a female voice said over the small P.A. on his desk: "Mr. Stark, Mr. Fury is here to see you."

"Oh, boy…I'd better get this over with…"

"Should I send him in?"

Tony pressed the button next to the speaker and said: "Yeah, show him in."

Within a few minutes, a man with graying brown hair came into the office. He wore a blue jumpsuit with a belt, gloves, and boots. All of which were white. He also had an eye patch over his left eye and a not yet fully grown beard. "What can I help you with Nick Fury?" Tony said as he looked at the Colonel of S.H.I.E.L.D, the American counterterrorism and intelligence agency. Fury did not reply to Tony's question. He only walked to his desk, took out a small envelope and plopped it down onto the billionaire's desk. "What's this?" Tony asked as he took the envelope into his hands and opened it. Inside were a few photos taken during one of S.H.I.E.L.D's last missions. The photos were of agents of S.H.I.E.L.D shooting at a bunch of people wearing outfits that wouldn't reveal any of their body. "Any reason you're showing me these, Colonel?"

"Look at the weapons they're using, Stark." Nick Fury said with annoyance. Tony took a look at one of the photos again. This one had Captain America using his famed red, white, and blue shield to block a shot from his opponent's weapon. Tony looked at the weapon closer and saw something that completely and utterly confused him. "They're using Stark Industry weapons. The ones we were developing for S.H.I.E.L.D!" He said confused. "Exactly!" Nick Fury bellowed at him. "When the hell did you decided to betray your own country by selling terrorists your weapons?!"

"I honestly have no idea how they got them!"

"I ain't believing that load of bull! I should arrest your ass right now, Stark!"

"Don't be so hasty, Colonel." Tony replied, regaining his composure. "I'll find out how this happened and handle it personally."

Nick Fury just stared at him and then growled, "You'd better. Otherwise, I'll just throw you into jail, Stark! So you'd better straighten this out before it happens again." He turned around and walked towards the door. "I lost a lot of good soldiers because of your screw-up, Stark." He said as he left the office, closing the doors behind him.

"Hmm…" Tony mumbled to himself as he rubbed his chin and looked at the photos again. "How…_did_ this happen exactly?" He spun his chair around and looked out the large window once again. "I'd better get to work on this…"

-----

Jill Valentine looked up at the sky as she was sitting on a wooden bench in a park in New York City. _Wow…today's a beautiful day… Hm…_ Jill took out a cellphone from her jeans pocket and flipped it open. _I wonder if Leon's back yet…_ She found his number in her cellphone's recorded numbers and dialed it. There were a few rings but than Leon's answering machine came on. "Hey, Leon. It's Jill. Chris insisted that I call you and tell you that he wanted You, Claire, him, and me to get together later during this month. You have my number, so just call back when you get home." After she finished saying her message, Jill closed her cellphone and put it back in her jeans pocket. "I guess he's still in Spain searching for the President's daughter."

Suddenly she felt a drop of liquid hit her brown hair. Jill looked up at the sky and saw that a group of ugly, gray clouds had come over the city. "Oh, great… Rain…" She suddenly remembered another day where it was raining like this. It was back in her old home, Raccoon City. However, the day wasn't nearly as peaceful as her current one was. It was the day where she had another run in with Umbrella's little "experiments". It was basically an incredibly powerful zombie in a black trench coat. Before she could think about that nightmare anymore, Jill shook her head to get the horrible memories out. "I never wanna think about that day again…" She said as she walked to her blue Honda Accord. She unlocked the door with her keys and sat inside the car. Jill looked at herself in her car's side-view mirror and saw she was completely soaked from the rain. Her blue tank-top was completely wet along with her blue jeans. She tried to fix her hair, but the water kept annoying her by going into her eyes. "I'll just do this when I get home…" She mumbled. She stuck the keys into the ignition, turned them, and began driving home.

-----

Miku and Silverman were both sitting on her couch in the middle of her living room. The two were holding each other in a cuddle, just enjoying their time with one another in front of the crackling fireplace. Miku's eyes suddenly widened as she remembered something. She shook a bit, signaling to Silv that she wanted him to let go. "Everything okay?' He said as his lover stood up. "Yes.. Everything's fine." She replied as she moved her silky blonde hair out from her face. "I just need to go check the mail real quickly."

"All right."

"I'll be back in a bit."

"During that time, I'll just start cooking dinner okay?"

"Must you do the cooking everyday?"

"I'm a part-time chef. Plus, I enjoy it!"

Miku smiled, and walked outside of her home and to the mailbox. She opened the lid and looked inside. Surprisingly, there was only one envelope. She took it out and opened it. There was a folded-up note inside with the following message written:

_You've been Invited_

Miku raised an eyebrow and said to herself, "Invited? To what?" She unfolded the note and read it. Her green eyes widened when she finished reading, and she ran inside, shutting the door behind her. "Hey, Silv! Look at this!" Her lover answered from the kitchen. "What happened?!" Suddenly she heard him scream. "AGH!!!! I BURNED THE CHICKEN!!! HOW THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN?!" Miku sighed and laughed a little at what she heard. Silverman came running into the room wearing an apron and holding an oven mitt. "So, what'd you call me for?"

"Look at this letter that was sent to me."

Silv ran over to Miku's side and read the letter alongside her.

_Dear Miku,_

_You have been invited to participate in a competition that will require all your skills. There will be many contestants here, and if you wish to participate, please arrive at the JX City Park at 12 a.m. tomorrow. You may also bring your fiancé, Silverman, too._

_Sincerely,_

_A_

"A?" Silverman said confused. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Well…" Miku started "Remember C? He has a one letter name." Silverman looked at her, than put his hand over his face. "Please don't remind me about that bastard. He hasn't even bothered contacting us in three years. Sapphire's been keeping contact with us, so why can't he?!" He said with anger. "Oh, by the way, Silv, dear. Sapphire called me yesterday and told me she and C are engaged."

"Oh! Really?! I'm so happy for her! Next time you talk to her, tell her that for me oka-hey! Stop trying to take my mind off of C!"

Miku smiled and said, "It was worth a shot."

Silverman suddenly noticed something. "Hey…how does this guy know about me? And about us being engaged?

-----

Tony Stark was sitting in his black office chair in front of his desk. He held a letter in front of him that had the following message:

_Dear Tony Stark,_

_You have been invited to participate in a competition that will require all your skills. There will be many contestants here, and if you wish to participate, please arrive at the Brooklyn Bridge at 12 a.m. tomorrow. And do not forget to bring your Ironman armor._

_Sincerely,_

_A_

Tony's eye twitched when he read that last line. _How…how does he know about me being Ironman? _He put the letter down on his desk. "I have a bad feeling about this..." He said to himself. "You got that right." Tony immediately got out of his chair and looked around his office. "Who's there?!" He questioned.

"Take it easy, man… It's only me."

Tony looked at the direction of the voice and saw a man wearing red and blue tights with a webbing pattern on the red parts come down hanging upside down from a web. He had large white eyes with black outlines on his red mask.

"Oh…Spider-Man. Hey wait…how'd you get in here?"

"Magic teleporting powers! Ooooooooo!"

Tony stared at the wall-crawler as if he had three heads. "I'm kidding, Tony. I'm kidding."

"Why're you here anyways?"

"I got the same letter you did. It's pretty suspicious."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you showing up?"

Tony rubbed his chin in thought. He suddenly remembered about his situation with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. "…Yeah, I'm going."

-----

Jill was lying on her bed with her bedside lamp illuminating the room. She was holding a letter above her head. "What the-? Why would anyone send something like this to me?" Her letter said the following:

_Dear Jill Valentine,_

_You have been invited to participate in a competition that will require all your skills. There will be many contestants here, and if you wish to participate, please arrive at the Empire State Building at 12 a.m. tomorrow. Do not forget to bring your weapons. As you may need them._

_Sincerely,_

A

"A? I wonder who that is…" Jill than sat up and looked out the window in her room. _Oh boy…_

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jill, Tony, and Miku said simultaneously.

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of this story is complete. I hope you all enjoy it, and the second chapter will be up soon. How soon, depends on how many reviews i get. (So i know if anyone wants to read the next one or not. So i can decide on my pace for working on this.) Okay, thanks for reading! And remember, leave a review please!  
**


	2. Flash of Light

Miku was walking down the dark city street alongside her fiancé, Silverman. She looked around the street and saw the bright flashing lights and many cars parked off to the sides of the street. "It's weird, huh?" Her fiancé said, drawing her out of her daydreaming. "It's already the year 2054 and there are still no flying cars." Miku giggled a little at his statement. She than stopped and an awkward silence settled between the two. "You nervous?" Miku asked Silverman as they walked across a street, towards the park: their destination.

"Of course I am. This 'A' fellow knows about us, and there's going to be a lot of people participating in this competition with us. It's impossible for anyone to _not_ be nervous."

"Well, then we're going to need to back each other up like the good old days, right?"

"Heh…yeah. I miss those days."

"Yeah, going on adventures, beating up the bad guys while trying to find out your past."

"Yep. We always got side-tracked with other crap as well."

Miku wrapped her arm around his and said, "But it all turned out well, right?"

He looked at her and smiled. The same smile he made when he was even close to death. It was like that smile said, "_Everything's going to be fine."_ And in this case, it meant a "yes".

The couple finally arrived at the J.X. City Park. "Well, this is where we're supposed to wait." Miku said as she looked at her wristwatch. "Another forty-five minutes until twelve."

"Great…"

"HEY!" Silverman and Miku both jumped when they heard the voice. "Who's that?" Silv asked.

"I don't know, let's go see." After saying this, Miku ran off to the person in the distance. Silverman followed her, but once he got a few yards from the person, he stopped and said with extreme disgust: "Aw, hell no." He saw Miku hug the person in the trench coat and then look at him. "Miku…" He started. "Is that…?"

"Yes, Silv. It's C." The man walked closer to Silverman and looked at him over a distance of a few feet. "It's been a while, my friend." The newcomer was no older than 20, he had a red scarf over his mouth and white eyes. There was also a large scar going across his right eye and his trench coat was opened, showing he was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans. His long red scarf was blowing majestically in the wind. "So, how've you been?" C asked, while holding out his hand, hoping Silverman would shake it. He ignored the gesture and replied, "I've been fine. Life's been a lot more peaceful since we last met." Miku glared at Silverman, she had caught on to what he was really saying. C had noticed as well, but paid no attention to it. "Why are you here anyways, C?" Silverman asked, getting more and more frustrated by just looking at his former friend. C took his hands out of his pockets and held a letter in front of Silverman. "I got this letter telling me to come here." Silv snatched the letter from C's hands and looked at it. He than looked at Miku and said, "It's…the same exact letter we got."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Look at it, Miku." He said, handing it to her.

"So, you two got this letter as well?" C asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Apparently so." Miku replied, handing it back to him.

"That's…odd…" C said quietly.

"Great. Now we're stuck with you." Silverman said gruffly.

"I still do not understand as to why you despise me to much."

"That's because-" He started, but when he looked at C all he saw was Miku standing in front of him. "Now's not the time to argue." Miku said quietly. "I always hate it when you two do this. We all used to be such great friends."

"That's exactly what I was about to say, Miku."

The group looked at the source of the new voice to see a girl around the same age as C. She had blue hair which went down to her hips, along with red pupils in her eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She also had black straps on the sides her jeans which held two handguns.

"Sapphy!" Miku yelled happily. The two girls embraced in a hug and Miku said, "You're coming too?" The two released each other and Sapphire replied, "Yep. I _am_ C's fiancé after all." Sapphire laughed.

"True."

Sapphire than looked at C and Silverman and sighed. "What the hell are you two idiots arguing about this time?"

"The usual." Miku interjected.

"I see you're all still arguing like little children!" The group looked upwards, where the voice came from. "Great. Who else is here?" Silverman asked, getting even more frustrated because of the constant interruptions. "Over here!" The voice said.

"Look!" Miku said as she pointed to a nearby Weeping Willow. There was a shadow sitting on one of its branches. The shadow jumped off the branch and landed in front of the group. "It's been a while, eh?" He asked.

"Carl! It's been years!" Sapphire said as she ran to him and hugged him. Carl returned the hug and shook C's hand from the side. "Still wearing a black cloak, eh?" Silverman said with a friendly tone. Carl was wearing a black cloak, it was closed from his neck down to his waist and it had a red arrow pointing upwards on it. He had red and black metal boots that went to a little bit below his knees. The cloak had a large hood on it which covered Carl's eyes in darkness, excluding his glowing red eyes.

"So why are you all here?" Carl asked the group.

"We all got a letter saying to arrive here at 12 a.m." C asked.

"You're joking…"

"Nope."

Carl took a piece of paper out of his cloak's pocket and held it in front of the group. "I got a letter telling me that as well."

The group looked at it and Miku muttered: "This is getting REALLY weird."

--

A man in a red and gold armor suit was flying towards the Brooklyn Bridge. He looked at his wrist and pressed a few buttons on it. _Only twenty more minutes._ The iron knight stopped on mid-air and looked at the Brooklyn Bridge. _That's odd. It's completely deserted. New York is usually still pretty crazy at this time. _He stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked around. _Where's web-head?_ As if he read his thoughts, Spider-Man jumped down and landed right in front of him. "Hey, Ironman. What took you so long?"

"I sort of lost track of time."

"Uh-huh. Sure ya did. It had something to do with a girl right?"

"Shut up…"

"So…do you know if anyone else is coming?"

"Nope."

"Great. You're a real conversation-killer, Stark."

"Only when I want to be."

"Ouch."

Suddenly there was the sound of a motorcycle coming towards them. They both saw it coming and jumped out of the way. "Okay, who the heck just drives like that? Without even slowing down at all when they CLEARLY see two people standing in the middle of the road?" Spider-Man said with annoyance. "We'll find out in a little bit. Look." Ironman replied. "The driver stopped."

"Oh, that's good."

The driver of the motorcycle got off their vehicle and walked towards the two heroes. "What the hell are you two doin here?"

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Spider-Man said monotonously.

The man standing in front of them took off his helmet to reveal a face with very bushy sideburns, and their hair resembled two short horns. He was wearing very casual clothes. A brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. "Wolverine?" Ironman said surprised. "Why're you here?"

"Hey, I just asked you that. You answer first, bub."

Underneath his metal helmet, Tony was frowning with annoyance. "Fine, if you must know, the web-slinger and I both got letters telling us to be here at 12 a.m."

"Heh. Ain't that surprising. I got a letter telling me that as well. The same goes for Cyclops and Rogue."

"Why aren't they here with you?"

"They were takin too long to leave, so I left without em. They took the X-Jet though, so it should only be a little while till they get here." Wolverine said as he looked into the distance.

"So…Now I'm really wondering what's going on here." Spider-Man said. "Do you think this is gonna be like last time something like this happened?"

"Uhm…Spider-Man…This is the first time anything like this has happened." Ironman replied.

"I know that! I meant-"

"He means that time when that pirate girl called a bunch of us to her ship to help her fight that guy." Wolverine interrupted. "What was his name? A-…Ab…Apple? Yeah, I think that was it…"

Ironman and Spider-Man both smacked their foreheads simultaneously. "Wolverine. It was Abyss. Not Apple. How the heck did you get 'Apple' anyways?" Ironman asked.

"Hey, there's been punks with stupider names before." Wolverine replied defensively. He then pointed at Spider-Man. (Who took the liberty of shooting a webline upwards and hanging from it.) "Remember that guy named 'Candyman'? He had a friggin bazooka that shot _candy canes_."

"They were some pretty good ones too." Spider-Man said in response.

The trio heard a ringing sound from somewhere. "Hold on a sec. Wolverine said, taking a cellphone from his jeans pocket and flipping it open. "Yeah? I'm already here Cyke. You guys were takin too long so I left without you. Wha? Oh, there's ten minutes till twelve. Better hurry your butt over here. Alright. Yeah, whatever." After his conversation, Wolverine closed his cellphone and put it back in his pocket. "Who was that?" Ironman asked.

"Who do you think? I said his name."

"It was CYCLOPS!" Spider-Man shouted.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out…" Ironman said smacking his forehead.

"Yeah, but I just felt like doing that. Made me feel better on the inside." Spider-Man said happily.

After a few minutes, a giant jet appeared over the Brooklyn Bridge. "Here they are." Wolverine stated.

"Really?" Spider-Man said sarcastically. "I never would've guessed."

The giant jet slowly landed in front of the group. After it had successfully landed, the bottom hatch opened and hit the ground with a hard crash. Two people walked down from the jet. One of them was wearing a black visor that had a red glow in its slit. He was wearing a jean jacket with a black shirt with jeans. The other one was a girl with brown and white hair. She was wearing a small mini-jacket with an "X" on its left shoulder. She had black gloves, a blue shirt, and black pants.

"Yeah, you two have already met Cyclops and Rogue." Wolverine said to Spider-Man and Ironman.

"Yeah…we know that…" Ironman replied sourly. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist and the time appeared on its small screen. _Only six minutes left._

--

Jill was sitting in a bench in front of the Empire State Building looking at her watch. _Five minutes left… _"Ugh, this is taking forever." Jill moaned impatiently. _Hmm…I wonder who else is gonna be there… _She looked at her black fingerless gloves, lost in thought. _Why the hell am I so nervous? _ She sighed and just sat on the bench and waited until twelve to arrive.

--

At exactly twelve a.m. a bright light flashed on each of the group's respective worlds. And after it had passed, they had all vanished.


	3. New People

Miku awoke to a very painful headache and an unfamiliar place. "Agh…what was that light?" She mumbled while rubbing her head. Miku attempted to stand up, only to fall against one of the metal walls for support. "Dang…this headache really hurts…"

"Don't worry. That'll wear off in a few minutes…"

Miku looked in front of her and saw a girl with extremely long and fluffy blue hair. She had green eyes, white cat ears, paws, and a tail. She was also completely naked, save for her breasts, pubic area, lower knees, and upper arms, which were each covered by some of her white, feline fur. "I'm Felicia." The cat-girl said; extending her hand to Miku.

Miku took Felicia's paw and she pulled her from the wall. "Where am I?" Miku asked.

"You're on a really, really, REALLY, long train." Felicia stated. Miku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For the competition?"

"Oh! I remember now…" She looked around and examined the train she was in. It had a red carpet and many rows of seats that were made of a very soft material that was colored green. The walls were a hazel color and the only sources of light in the train were rows of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. "Uhm…where are the others?" Miku asked Felicia.

"There were more people than you?"

"Yep. But they're not here with me…" Miku began to worry as she looked around the cart.

"Uhm…you know there _are_ other carts than this one, right?" Felicia said from behind her. "Come to think of it…you haven't even told me your name." Miku realized this and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah…that's true. Okay, sorry about that Felicia. I'm Miku."

"It's okay, it's okay." Felicia giggled a bit.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check out the other carts."

"Hey, wait for me!"

"You're coming too, Felicia?"

"Yep. Honestly, I don't really have anything to do here. So I might as well look for your friends with you. Plus, maybe I'll see a few people I know."

"All right. If you insist." Miku than walked through the door and into the next cart, followed by Felicia.

--

Ironman rubbed sat up and looked around to see where he was. _Whoa…this is a pretty fancy train. What am I doing here though?_ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a severe pain in his head. He clasped his head with his hand in pain. _Why the hell do I have such a bad headache?! Agh…_

"It's about time you woke up, bub." Ironman looked to his side to see who said that and saw Wolverine sitting in one of the seats. "You took forever to wake up."

"Where are we? And where'd Spider-Man go?"

"In order: I don't know, and the web-head went on to check the other carts. He lookin around for anyone else we might know."

"Why did you decide to stay here instead of going with him?"

"Because I can't stand that guy's wisecracks all the time…And he beat me in Rock, Paper, Scissors so I had to stay."

"…You played Rock, Paper, and Scissors? That's pretty out of character for you Wolverine."

"We argued for about a half an hour and since we didn't have any coins on us to flip, the wall-crawler decided to go with Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"...Okaaaay." Ironman than stood up, his headache dissipating. "You think we should go look for the others now?"

"Nah, they can handle themselves. I'm stayin right here."

"All right. Suit yourself. I'm gonna go look around and see if I can find out where we are." Ironman than ran off towards the door that lead to the next cart. As soon as he put his hand on the doorknob, the door suddenly came down on top of him. "Agh! Hey what the-" Before Ironman could finish his sentence, someone came running into the room. (Which means the stepped on the fallen door, which Ironman was currently under.) The girl had short brown hair, a white headband, red sparring gloves, and was wearing what looked like a school uniform. She looked around the cart and only saw Wolverine sitting there, smoking a cigarette. He noticed her and than pointed towards her, but a little lower. The newcomer looked down and saw she was standing on the door she just knocked down. Only there were red and gold arms sticking out from its sides.

"Oh, crap!" The girl said, surprised.

She jumped off the door and than Ironman kicked it off of him.

"Okay…what the heck just happened…and who are you?" He said between breaths.

"Oh, uhm…sorry about that, sir. I heard someone I know was in here so I came to see if it was true.

"So you kick down the door on me?"

"I didn't know you were behind it!"

Ironman sighed in frustration and was about to say something when Wolverine interrupted him. "Hey, kid. Who're you looking for anyways?"

"Oh, well he has a red headband, and he's wearing a white gi that has no sleeves and he has brown hair."

"Ryu?"

"Yeah! You know him? Where is he?!" She asked, suddenly running up in front of Wolverine.

"Easy, easy. Yeah, we've met a few times. But I don't know where he is."

"Aw, man…" The girl huffed. "Well, if you do see him tell him Sakura's looking for him okay?"

"Sakura?"

"My name."

"I knew that…"

Sakura was going to say something else, but stopped before anything could come out. "I'll see you later than." She said to Wolverine. She than walked back to the door she knocked down, looked down at it, than at Ironman. "And sorry about the whole door thing." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Ironman replied. He watched Sakura leave and than said to Wolverine: "I hope I get to blast her later."

--

Jill' eyes opened slowly. She put her hand on her head and moaned in pain. "What….where am I?" Her vision slowly cleared and she saw two people staring down at her. Jill's eyes widened as she panicked and jumped away from the two people. She took out her handgun and aimed it at the one in the black cloak and red eyes. "Okay! Where the hell am I and who are you people?!"

"Neither of us knows." Carl said to her calmly. Jill saw the other person walk towards her and pointed her gun at him instead.

"Hey, Jill! It's me!"

Jill put her handgun down and looked at the person for a few seconds. She suddenly had a quick flashback of a time when she and many other people helped destroy a great evil. This person was one of the people she fought alongside with. The red and blue tights helped her remember him even better, since he was the only one wearing such an outfit.

"Spider-Man?" She said cautiously.

Spider-Man nodded and said to her with a laugh, "Finally. I thought you were gonna shoot one of us."

"I would've if I didn't remember the last time we met."

"Heh, a big fight against a stupid ball isn't that easy to forget."

"I know…" Jill looked at the other person and opened her mouth to say something, but they answered her question before it could be said.

"I'm Carl." Carl said as he sat down on one of the soft seats in the cart.

"…Nice to meet you." Jill said as she put her handgun away. Carl gave a brief wave from his seat.

Jill couldn't see any of Carl's face (since it was covered in the shadows of his hood) but she could see his red eyes. And from the way they were right now, she could tell he was getting annoyed by her. Jill sighed and sat down next to Spider-Man. "So, why are you here?" She asked the wall-crawler.

"I got a letter telling me to be somewhere at 12 a.m. And that's what I did. Now look where I am."

"That's funny. I got a letter telling me the same thing." After Jill had said this, Spider-Man stood up and said to her: "Well if you're here… Than I wonder if there's anybody else from your universe here."

"Let me save you the trouble of looking. Yes."

"Like who?"

"Ryu, Sakura, Strider, and Mega Man to name a few."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah. She still has that picture of you two from last time."

Spider-Man's eyes widened when she said this. "Oh boy…" He started scratching his head in embarrassment. Carl interrupted by saying, "All right. I'll see you two later. I'm going to go look for anybody I know."

"Leaving us already?" Spidey said in a joking tone.

"Yes."

Carl walked to the door at the end of the cart and opened it. A blue beam of energy suddenly hit him in the chest and sent him flying into Spider-Man. The two of them crashed into the wall and left a big dent in the metal. Carl pushed Spider-Man off of him and stood up to see who the idiot that had shot him was. Spider-Man stood up shortly after. A man wearing armor and a green cape and hood came into the room. He looked at Spider-Man and Carl for a few seconds before saying, "Hm…I could've sworn that you were part of the Fantastic Four…" His statement aimed at Carl. "I have no idea what this 'Fantastic Four' is. But you've just pissed off the wrong person." Spider-Man tapped Carl's shoulder and whispered, "Uhm…Carl, that's Dr. Doom. I don't really think you want to mess with him."

"You've never even seen me fight before, Spidey. I can handle him."

Dr. Doom interrupted them by saying, "If you two are done whispering to one another, will you move out of the way so I can go to the next cart?" It was easy to see that he was getting annoyed. "How abou-" Spider-Man webbed Carl's mouth shut before he could finish his sentence. He than pulled Carl to the side and allowed Dr. Doom to pass. Carl ripped off the webbing and said angrily, "What the hell?! I could've totally taken him! Plus, he shot me!"

"Look, I know you're pissed off, but really. You don't stand a chance against him."

"Ugh, whatever." Carl than walked away from Spidey and Jill and went to the opposite door Dr. Doom went through. "I remember him." Jill said; looking at the door that Dr. Doom had went through.

"Who, Doom?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping that he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Okay, this is Doom we're talking about. There's no way we're gonna get through this without him causing us a crapload of trouble."

--

All right everyone. So, in this chapter we see in introduction of Dr. Doom, Sakura, and Felicia. They'll be pretty important later on. Anyways, you know what to do. Review please!


	4. The Gathering of Warriors

The gold and silver train came to a sudden halt, sending quite a few of its passengers forward. The sleek metal doors of the train slid open, allowing the passengers to leave. Miku came out of the train and stepped out of the crowd. She looked around frantically for Silverman or anyone she knew. _Aw, crap… I can't find __**anyone**__ here! _Miku's panicking was interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly only to see Felicia standing there in front of her. "Don't be so nervous, Miku. You'll be able to find your friends soon." She said cheerfully. Miku looked at her for a few seconds before replying: "Yeah… I guess you're right Felicia." Miku took this opportunity of relief to look at her surroundings. They were in a very large building; she was able to figure this much out because of how high the gray-colored marble ceiling was. There were also very fancy golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room's floor was also completely covered in a very soft red carpet. "Wow…this place is…really big…" Miku said in awe.

"Yeah, that was my first reaction when I came here too." Felicia said in response.

Miku saw Felicia's feline ears twitch and asked, "What's wrong?" Felicia didn't answer and merely turned around and looked back at the train. Miku did the same and her eyes widened at what she saw. A man that looked like he was made out of fire-like energy with horns came out of the train and walked past the two girls. Miku and Felicia both watched him as he continued walking. "Whoa… Who's that?" Miku asked her feline friend.

"That's Pyron...looks like we're in for a bit of trouble…"

"Why's that?"

"Well…I guess we'll be fine if we stay out of his way. He's really powerful, so I'm warning you now Miku. Try not to get on his bad side."

Miku scratched her head nervously and replied, "Oooookay…"

Suddenly there was a loud squeaking sound in the room. A few of the people (or creatures) in the room covered their ears in annoyance, while others seemed to not be effected by the noise at all. "What's going on?!" Miku asked Felicia as she covered her ears. Felicia said something to Miku, but she couldn't hear her because of the noise. After a few more seconds the ear-bleeding sound subsided. "What the hell was that about?!" said a man in a black jacket with a flaming skull for a head. A few of the people shrugged in response. Everyone in the room stood still, waiting for something else to happen. After a few minutes of waiting, an echoing voice coming out of nowhere began speaking. "All warriors who have just arrived on the train must come to the Gathering Hall. There shall be signs on the walls to point you all in the correct direction." After this sentence, the voice disappeared. Miku scratched her head in confusion and asked Felicia, "Who was that?"

Felicia shrugged and replied, "I don't know. But I guess we should do as they say. We don't have anything else to do after all." She began walking down the hallway and was soon in the crowd of people; all headed in the same direction. Miku frowned and said to herself, "Maybe _you_ don't have anything else to do, but I do…" She than turned around and was about to go in another direction when she was suddenly pushed by a man with purple skin and a yellow and blue outfit. Miku stumbled backwards and was soon being moved by the crowd towards the Gathering Hall.

Dr. Doom was standing in the doorway of the train. He looked at the big mob in front of him and sighed. "I think I should be a bit cautious for now… There are many people here who I wish to not get involved with…" He than pushed his green cape behind him and joined the crowd.

Spider-Man had gotten separated from Carl and Jill, and he saw no signs of Ironman or Wolverine. He folded his arms while walking and looked ahead. _I wonder…who was that guy that was talking to use just a bit ago? The voice sounded familiar but I just can't think of whom it belongs to… _"Are you trying to figure out who was just talking to us?" A female voice asked Spider-Man, knocking him out of his thoughts. He looked to his side and saw a woman with brown hair wearing a blue Chinese dress with golden yellow accents. Her hair was tied in two buns and she had white combat boots along with spiked wrist-bracelets. Spider-Man stared at her for a few seconds before recognizing her. "Chun-Li?!" Chun-Li nodded at him and than frowned. "Did it really take you that long to remember me?"

"Hey, it's been a while since I've seen most of the people from your universe. Ya see I don't usually go to different universes every single day so it's hard to remember most of you." The wall-crawler said this last part with a joking tone.

Chun-Li sighed and replied, "I see you're still doing those wisecracks, Spider-Man."

"What can I say? It's my thing."

Chun-Li was about to reply, but the crowd of people suddenly stopped moving. "Are we at the Gathering Hall already?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yep." Spider-Man replied as he pointed to the large wooden door everyone had stopped at. "How'd you not notice that?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, like you've never had your stupid moments, Spidey…"

All was silent in the hallway as everyone waited for the door to open. Suddenly Sakura shouted, "Oh, c'mon! Open already!" As if listening to her, the door than slowly opened. The only people who were awed by what was inside were the newcomers. Inside the room, there were seats arranged in a circular shape, and in the center of the room there was a large orb of light. "Well, we'd better get some seats." Spider-Man said as he walked forward with Chun-Li following him.

While Carl was looking for a good spot to sit he noticed quite a few people. He saw a man in a red and purple outfit with a purple cape float over to a seat and sit down. A few seats away from the man a tall bluish-black demon with red eyes came out from the ground and sat down as well. _There's a lot of weird people here… I'd better be careful…_ Carl than bumped into someone wearing armor and a green cape and hood. Carl looked upwards and saw the iron-clad face of Dr. Doom staring down at him. Carl's eyes glowed red in frustration as a long silence between the two commenced. Dr. Doom than spoke up, but what he said surprised Carl. "My apologies for what happened earlier. But that symbol on your cloak looks like a number four at a quick glance." Carl looked at the red arrow-shaped symbol on his cloak and lied, "Yeah, I see where you got that from…" After Carl had said this, Dr. Doom walked pass him and sat down at a seat. Carl looked around and decided there was really no point in being too picky with seat and sat down in a nearby chair.

After a few minutes, everyone had found a seat and was waiting for something else to happen now. Carl felt a vibration from the seat next to his and looked to see who sat next to him. A girl with a large amount of blue hair and cat ears was there. He stared at Felicia absent-mindedly and after a few seconds she noticed him and looked at him also. Carl than noticed Felicia had noticed him staring and looked away. "Sorry about that…"

She was about to ask him why he was staring when he calmly said, "You remind me of someone. That's why I was staring."

The room began to grow dimmer, and within a few seconds the entire room was nearly pitch black. (Except for where Ghost Rider was seated.) The large orb of light in the center of the circular room burst with green flames. The same voice that had talked to the warriors before began speaking. "Welcome warriors! You have all been invited to participate in a fighting tournament!" The newcomers were really the only ones with responses to this. Some of them cheered, while others were filled with dismay. The voice than continued, "You will be fighting in 3-on-3 battles! Your teams have already been decided. As for people who do not wish to participate, all you must do is go through that door over there." A beam of green energy than shot towards a small door in the corner of the room. The door than opened and a purple-colored vortex was revealed. "Go through this portal, and you will be returned to your universe" The voice echoed.

"Are you seeing this?" Chun-Li whispered to Spider-Man.

"Well, I would, but uhm…the Juggernaut's **blocking my view!**" He replied as he pointed to a large man with a half-oval helmet on his head. The two of them were interrupted when the voice concluded, "You may all leave the Gathering Hall now. You will each be directed to your rooms once you get into the hallways." The green flame than died out and eight doors appeared around the room. While the door everyone had came through turned into green goo and melted away.

Miku sighed and stood up from her seat. _A fighting tournament? Oh, I wish that it had said that in the invitation! Oh well…I already know Silverman's going to be staying. I should as well…and who knows, maybe we're on the same team. _Miku walked out through the north door of the room and was approached by a hovering circular robot. It had green eyes and absolutely no limbs. "Are you Miku?" It asked in a monotonous tone. Miku nodded in response.

"Follow me. I shall escort you to your room."

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me who's on my team?"

"You shall find out once you get to your room."

Miku sighed in frustration. "Okay." After a few minutes of walking through hallway, after hallway, Miku and the small robot stopped at a door with the number "5" imprinted upon it. "You are the captain of Team 5, Miku. Good luck." The robot than disappeared in a flash of green light. Miku moved some strand of her blonde hair from her face and opened the door to her room.

Inside her room she saw a man with a large amount of facial hair. The hair on his head made the shape of two small horns. He was wearing a white shirt with jeans and was smoking a cigarette. He noticed Miku and said, "Who're you?"

Miku stared at him for a few moments before replying: "Oh! Uhm, well…I'm the captain of this team. My name's Miku. Pleasure to meet you…mister?"

"Call me Wolverine. Or Logan. Whatever floats your boat." Wolverine replied gruffly.

"And you may call me-" Suddenly hundreds of bat appeared and came together in front of Miku. They melted into the shape of a man. He had red eyes, boots, and was wearing, what looked like, some type of suit from many years ago with a cape attached.. "-Demitri…" he said to Miku, taking a polite bow. Miku looked at Demitri. Than at Wolverine, and repeated. _I…hate…my…life…_


	5. First Meetings

**Note: Due to certain changes, Rabbit has been changed to Carl. Physical description of character altered back in Chapter 2, as well as small pieces of dialogue in Chapters 3 and 4.**

Spider-Man stared at the door to his team's room. _Do I really wanna open this?_ He continued to stare at the door for a few more minutes. _Ah, whatever. I've had to face down worse things. _Spidey grasped the doorknob and turned. He walked into the room and saw no one was there. "Oh what the hell!? I'm the first one here?" He took a few more steps into the room and looked around. "Pretty fancy…but still, how the heck am I the first one here?! I was staring at the door for about-" the wall-crawler looked at the digital clock on the wall and sighed. "Okaaaaay, so I was only staring at it for five minutes…" He than walked over to one of the couches in the room and sat on it. He stared at the fireplace in front of him, thinking.

Silverman followed the circular robot through hallway after hallway. He groaned and said to his mechanical guide: "Are you sure you know where we're going?" The robot said, while still facing forward, "Of course I do! I was built with a map of this entire building in my memory banks!"

_Well at least my guide has a personality. _Silverman thought with a slight smile._ The other ones I saw were pretty boring._

They arrived at another door and the robot hovered in front of it. Silverman stared at the backside of it for a few seconds before saying in an annoyed tone, "This is the wrong room, right?" In response, the robot turned and made a small laugh. "Uhm…maybe?"

Silverman banged his head against the wall.

"Ugh, fine." Silverman said as he rubbed his head. "What's my team number, again?"

"You're in Team 1."

"Thanks." Silverman than proceeded to smash his robot guide into the wall. He than ran off towards another hallway. _I'll find my room by myself…_

Carl had ditched his metal guide as soon as he saw it. _I wanna explore this place… It's pretty dang big so I think I'll find something interesting… _He pulled his black hood over his face more, completely concealing his face in shadow. He then jumped upwards and stuck his hands into the marble ceiling. He flipped his body onto the ceiling and stood on it. Carl looked at the ground and saw a few other warriors walking by with their guides. One of them was wearing red and gold armor. The armor-clad man was walking alongside a green-haired woman with small bat wings extending from her head. Carl attempted to listen to what they were saying, but heard nothing of interest. Apparently the armored warrior was flirting with the woman. Carl let out a small chuckle.

After those two had left the area, Carl heard footsteps quickly approaching. He looked towards the left side of the room and saw Silverman running. _Wow, this is certainly a surprise. I didn't expect to see Silv until we fought…unless he's on my team. Oh well, I'm bored…so-_ He jumped off the ceiling and landed in front of his old rival. Silverman jumped back a few feet and his hands glowed blue. He then saw Carl and sighed in relief. His hands stopped glowing while he said, "Oh…it's only you, Carl… I thought it was someone else."

"Nah, just me. So I take it that you haven't found your room yet? Where's your guide anyways?"

"I smashed it into a wall."

"I just ditched mine. I didn't kill it."

"Well mine kept getting me lost!"

"And you're not lost now?"

"Nope, I know _exactly_ where I'm going!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Carl extended his arms outwards and two scythes appeared in clouds of purple smoke. "Then I suppose you have time for a little sparring? I mean, I haven't fought you in years!"

"Heh, sure; why not?" Silverman fixed his gauntlets and smiled. "Just tell me when you're ready."

Dr. Doom saw the doorway to his room just down the hall. "Finally…" He approached the door and grasped the handle when he suddenly heard an explosion. It shook the entire building and Doom had to place his hand on the wall to keep him from falling. "What the-? I thought there wasn't going to be any fighting until the tournament started!" He then ran off towards the source of the blast.

Silv jumped back and dodged several blasts of purple energy. "Oh, come on! This is the same exact way you fought years ago!" Silv smiled as he taunted Carl. He remained silent and landed in front of Silverman, then slashed his scythes at him several times, only to have his opponent dodge the attacks and counter with a punch to the face. The blow sent Carl flying back and through one of the columns in the large corridor. He managed to screech to a stop before crashing into the wall behind him. Carl stood up and both he and Silv stared at one another before charging at each other.

They both screamed as they ran at one another. However, before the two could make contact, both of them felt a hand wrap around each of their throats. Silverman and Carl both gasped for air as they looked at who held them apart. They only saw a figure with a green cape and hood, the man held his head downwards, allowing his hood to shadow his face. "What the hell are you two idiots, doing?!" Dr. Doom said angrily to them. He then threw them both onto the floor and continued speaking. "Everyone was supposed to just go to their rooms and wait for further instructions! Yet, you two idiots are tearing the place apart!" Silv stod up, breathed a few times, and replied, "Yeah, yeah, we know. We were just seeing how much better we've gotten over the past years. Plus, I don't think this is any of your business meta-" Doom grabbed Silv by the throat again and said sternly, "I suggest you shut up before you anger me…" Silv merely gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement before being dropped again. Doom turned around and then retreated back to his room, leaving Carl and Silv alone.

Carl stood up and dusted himself off. "Okay, I'm going to go find my room now...see ya, Silv."

"O-okay…see ya…"

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor, Silv stood up and began heading to his room once again.

Jill sat in a large chair, in front of the fireplace. She had been the first one to her team's room, and had already finished unpacking her luggage while waiting for them to arrive. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans, twiddling her thumbs in her lap as she sat. Jill then heard the door opening, and looked to at it, as it slowly opened, creaking loudly. A vein pulsed on her temple as the door continued opening up slowly and ever so loudly. "JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!" She shouted in annoyance.

"All right, all right!" a voice replied from behind the door as it swung open. Carl walked in the room and stopped, staring at Jill. "…So…"

"You're on my team?" Jill interrupted.

"Apparently…"

"…"

An awkward silence fell between the two, with Carl beginning to look around the room, feeling uncomfortable. Jill finally broke the silence. "So…Carl…why do you wear that hood?"

"Because I like to…"

"Really?"

"…Yeah…Anyways…" Carl said as he folded his arms. "I don't think I got your name before…"

"Didn't you hear Spidey say my name?"

"Yeah…but I think it'd be politer that I started calling you by name once you actually TOLD me it…"

Carl then noticed Jill wasn't paying attention to him at all, but was instead looking pass him. "…Son of a-"

"Hi, Jill!" A female voice said from behind him. Carl turned around and saw the same cat-girl from before, back in the auditorium.

Jill gave a brief wave to Felicia as she walked in; sitting on the couch to Jill's left. The feline Datstalker glanced at Carl. "Nice to see you again…but…I didn't really expect you to be on the same team as me…"

"That's EXACTLY what I said." Jill interrupted with a small groan.

"Okay, fine…I can already see you two don't want me here right now, so I'm just gonna go wander around for a bit. Carl said this in an annoyed tone, then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Jill looked at the door and sighed. "Well…apparently he has some issues…"

Felicia nodded. "…yeah…"

Iron Man approached the door to his team's room. He looked at the large number 4 on it, then turned around and spoke to the green-haired woman behind him. "So, Morrigan, you're on the same team as me?"

Morrigan was leaning against the wall, and nodded. "Yes, I already told you that…"

"…Just making sure." He then opened the door, and saw that Rogue was already in the room, unpacking her luggage. Iron Man let out a small laugh. "Heh…I'm glad I have at least one friend on my team."

"About time ya'll got here." Rogue said with a smile. She then noticed Morrigan walk in and looked back at Iron Man. "She's a part of our team, too?"

"Yep." The succubus answered back.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at her. "…Hm."

Carl walked through a hallway of the building. He looked around at various paintings on the wall, and glanced up at the golden chandeliers as well. "I knew I should've left when I had the chance." He muttered quietly as he walked. He then heard giggling throughout the hall and looked around. "What the-?" The giggling continued throughout the hallway, and then seemed to grow softer, as if it was moving. Carl summoned one of his scythes in his right hand, and cautiously walked down the hall. "…"

Spider-Man walked towards the door of his room, but glanced behind him. "Yo, Sakura. I'm gonna go look around for our third team member, kay?"

The brown haired schoolgirl nodded. "All right. I'm just gonna finish unpacking my st-" she then slipped on one of her shirts mid-sentence, and fell onto the floor. Spider-Man smacked his forehead in response. "…All right…I'll be back…" He then opened the door but was trampled by someone, who ran into the room and crashed into the couch. Sakura sat up from the floor and stared at Spider-Man, who was on the floor, twitching. "…Ow." The wall-crawler said weakly. Sakura laughed slightly, then asked him "You okay, Spidey?"

"…Would you be okay after getting trampled?"

"No."

"Okay, there's your answer."

The schoolgirl sighed and looked at the newcomer. He sat up and rubbed his head in agony. "Ow…God dammit! That hurt!"

"Uh…who're you?"

He turned around and looked at Sakura. "Huh? Oh!" He quickly stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm Silverman…just call me Silv."

Before Sakura responded, Spidey pointed at Silv from the floor. "…I…don't like you already…"


	6. First Meetings II

Carl continued walking down the hall, looking to his left and right as he moved. He stopped after a few minutes and sighed, swinging his scythe over his shoulder. "Huh…the giggling…it stopped…" He turned around to leave, but stopped, almost walking into a young girl with purple hair. She had a red outfit on with blue leggings, which had dark vampire bats on them. Two red, demonic wings also protruded from the girl's back. Carl stared at her, waiting for her to move. "…"

"…Hi!"

"Uh…hi…" He sighed and looked at the girl. "…Can you please…move?"

"Huh? Why?"

"…I need to get back to my room."

"But I'm the one who called you here."

Carl's eye twitched at the girl. "You? Why?"

"Well…because…I saw you back in the Gathering Hall and just wanted to play for a bit…"

"Huh? What do you mean by play?"

As an answer, one of the girl's red wings melted away, and her right foot turned into a large ax blade. She slashed horizontally at Carl, taking him by surprise and cutting him across his chest, splattering blood over the floor. He stumbled back and held his chest, breathing heavily. "What the HELL?! What is WRONG with you?!"

"Hee hee…I told you…I want to play with you…"

"Agh…guess killing me is what you meant…who the hell are you anyways?"

The girl giggled quietly to herself. "I'm Lilith…hee, hee…"

Carl ran at Lilith and slashed his scythe downward at her, only to have her step to the side and have one of her wings turn into a needle, which she thrust at him. He narrowly ducked under it and then swept her off her feet. Lilith's wings quickly turned into long rods which prevented her from hitting the ground. "Damn…" Carl muttered as he jumped away from her and took out his handguns. He fired several blasts of blue energy at the small succubus, who flew up into the air and avoided several shots, then flew over Carl's head, firing a bat-shaped projectile at him which hit him in the face, knocking him back and head-first into the marble floor. Lilith looked down at him as she hovered in the air, and then slowly descended, landing at Carl's feet. "Hello?" She said worriedly. "Helloooooo?" The succubus waved her hand in front of his face. "Aw, don't tell me you're dead already!" She sat down on his chest and began slapping his face. "C'mon! Wake up! Wake up! That wasn't fun at all!" Carl then let out a small groan as his red eyes opened. "…Ow." He rubbed his head and stared at Lilith, then quickly turned into dark energy, melted into the floor, and reformed, standing up, a few feet in front of her. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was just trying to wake you up!"

"Why?!"

"Because I wasn't done yet! We've barely even started playing and you already fell asleep!"

A vein pulsed on Carl's temple as his left eye twitched in frustration. "What the…'playing'…'fell asleep'?!" He pointed at her and shouted: "You have no damn idea how serious this is, do you?! You just tried to kill me, and you consider this some type of damn game?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lilith stared at him for several seconds, and then finally stood up. "I always play games like this with people. It's either this, or another game I know. If the person dies…they die…I can't really help it if the person's weak…but-" Before the little succubus could finish speaking, a gunshot was heard a bullet flew past her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her. A man with a red overcoat, shirt, and pants, along with black boots stood there. He held a black handgun in his hand, from which smoke slowly poured from. He moved his free hand through his white hair and spoke. "Get out of here now…the next shot won't miss…I can promise that…" There was a slight tone of cockiness in his voice. Lilith stared at him, and then puffed her cheeks in frustration. "What is up with everyone today?! First, it's that lady with the red hair, and then this zombie kid starts yelling at me!" She pointed at Carl after saying this. "And now you're shooting at me?!" Lilith let out a small groan, and then looked at Carl with a smile. "…I'll be back…we can finish our game then, okay?" The succubus's body glowed white, and vanished, leaving Carl and the man alone.

"You all right?" The man said as he put his handgun in its holster.

"…Yeah…who are you anyways?" Carl asked this as his scythe vanished and he folded his arms.

"The name's Dante…so…what does Lilith have against you?"

"I don't know…I just met her now…she said she called me over here because she wanted to 'play'…I didn't know she meant 'kill you' by that…how do you know her, anyways?"

Dante walked towards Carl. "I've met her once before…you see, I'm a Devil Hunter…I pretty much hunt demons…I got a call about people randomly being sucked dry in a town. I went there and stayed for a night, then heard some kind of struggle going on in the room next to mine. By the time I got there, the guy there was already dead… The next night, this woman with green hair appeared in my room…then this other girl with purple hair asked her 'Can I have this one, sister?' And the other girl let her…TRY to seduce me. But I've been doing this job for too long to not figure out both of them were succubus…"

"That's an interesting story and all, Dante…but that still doesn't explain why she tried to kill me…"

"Heh, you're right about that. But I'm not a mind reader." He turned around and began walking away. "I'm just telling ya, kid…watch your back…especially at night."

"The name's Carl!" He said as he watched Dante walk away, and disappear behind a door.

Lilith sat on a large bed with red covers. The lights were off, casting the room into darkness. Across from the young succubus stood a woman with crimson hair, tied into a long ponytail which fell down to her feet. She wore a black t-shirt with red jeans, along with a scarf around her neck. The woman looked at Lilith for several seconds before speaking. "So…what do you think of him?"

"I was actually having some fun with him…until stupid Dante came in and ruined it!" The young succubus then puffed up her cheeks and folded her arms, pouting.

The red-haired woman laughed. "Heh…I thought you would like him…so…you can have him."

"Huh?"

"You can go ahead and do whatever you want to him. He's yours now." The woman turned and began walking towards the door.

Lilith couldn't help but smile. "Really?! Thank you so much!"

The woman merely waved her hand as a farewell before turning into red energy and sinking into the ground, leaving Lilith alone. The succubus hugged a pillow and began giggling. "I can't wait to meet up with my toy again…I'm hoping he'll be a bit more fun next time, though…" She then threw the pillow up into the air in celebration.

Once everyone had reached their team rooms and the halls were empty, more circular robots were sent out. However, these ones went to each room, giving each team large amounts of food, suitable for each and every individual. As the heroes and villains enjoyed their meals, the same voice from the Gathering Hall echoed in their rooms.

"The tournament will begin tomorrow, so everyone should do their best to get a good amount of sleep. I recommend you all being at your best condition, as none of you know who, or even if, you'll be fighting tomorrow."

Spider-Man crouched on the wall, above the fireplace of his team room. Sakura sat in one of the two sofas, while Silv stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the orange flames as he thought about what the voice said. The room was silent for several minutes, until the wall-crawler decided to break it.

"I bet we're gonna be one of the first teams to fight…"

Sakura smiled, looking at her fists. "I hope so…I remember seeing Ryu on the train, so that means that I might have a chance to show him how good I am now!"

Spider-Man laughed quietly before responding. "You haven't seen him at all in your universe since we last met?"

The schoolgirl shook her head. "Not once. I mean I heard about him, but I could never find him."

"Well, I'm sure you'll see him while we're here."

Silv looked from Sakura to Spider-Man, then let out a sigh and stood up.

"All right, I'm going to bed. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Sakura waved farewell to him, while Spider-Man just watched him leave and go to his room. Once Silv had closed his door, the wall-crawler looked back at the schoolgirl. "I get the feeling that guy's gonna end up getting us knocked out of this tournament."

"We don't even know what he can do yet. Just stop worrying, Spidey." Sakura then stood up, giving a brief wave to the superhero. "I'm turning in now, too. Don't go to sleep too late, like that freaky voice said, we're gonna need to be in good condition incase our match is tomorrow."

"Right, right…" Spider-Man let out a small sigh as he watched her leave.

"…Man…I've got a strange feeling about this…"


	7. Cosmic Being's Power

Spider-Man stood in the center of a large stone coliseum. He looked around, noticing all the seats were completely empty. The superhero sighed quietly; attempting to calm him, but then felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around. Spider-Man relaxed his body once he saw that it was only Sakura who had touched him. She had taken a step back from him due to how quickly and aggressively he turned.

The schoolgirl looked at the wall-crawler for a few seconds before sighing. "You're really nervous about this, aren't you?"

"…I guess so."

Their third teammate, Silv, cleared his throat loudly. He then moved his hand back through his short black and blue hair. "You really don't need to be that nervous, Spidey. If you screw up, I'm sure Sakura and I can handle them."

Normally, Spider-Man would have said an insulting response, but stopped as he and his teammates heard a loud sound, similar to a laser. Several yards in front of them, a wide green laser crashed into the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"Here they are…" Sakura said cautiously.

The laser had left behind three people; much like it did for Spider-Man's team. The figure in the middle had a muscular body, along with long horns protruding from his head. His body looked as if it was made from flames, and his white eyes glowed as he stared at his opponents. The man to the right of the fire creature had a skull surrounded by flames for a head, along with a black biker jacket, a chain wrapped around his waist and right arm, and blue jeans. Spider-Man instantly recognized this man and raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Ghost Rider?"

The biker gave a small flick of his wrist as a hello, and then smiled slightly. "It's been a while, Spider-Man."

The wall crawler was about to respond back to Ghost Rider, but then saw the third and final member of his opposing team. Although Sakura was the one who pointed her out.

"Chun-Li?!" The schoolgirl said in shock.

The Interpol agent waved at Sakura and Spider-Man, placing a hand on her hips. "None of you better go easy. I can already tell that these two over here are going to fight at full-force, so you all better do the same."

Pyron looked at Chun-Li, narrowing his eyes at her. "…You best listen to your own advice…although I highly doubt I'm going to need assistance from either of you…"

Ghost Rider scoffed. "Heh…I would let you take them all on by yourself and let you die, but I actually want to try and win this."

The flaming cosmic being glanced at the supernatural biker, but remained silent.

Silv looked at Spider-Man and Sakura, waiting to see if either of them would figure out what he waited for. "…Okay, fine. Guess I'm gonna have to ask…who're you two gonna take on?"

Sakura raised her hand. "Dibs on the flaming skull guy!" (Ghost Rider's jaw dropped and he let out a loud groan of annoyance."

Spider-Man shrugged. "I guess I'll take on the flaming demon."

Silv laughed quietly. "Heh…I think it would be better if I took him, Spidey…why not take on Chun-Li?"

The wall crawler looked at Chun-Li, and then looked back at his confident teammate. "…Your funeral."

A silence then fell over the coliseum, as the two teams stared at one another. Pyron shouted in annoyance, "Let us begin, already!" and threw a large fireball at his three enemies. Spider-Man and his teammates each jumped out of the way in a different direction, allowing the fireball to crash into the ground and create a large explosion. The flaming cosmic being turned into a ball of energy and quickly went through the smoke of the crash, heading for his chosen victim.

Ghost Rider ran off into the smoke as well, eager to show Sakura that she should not take him so lightly, leaving Chun-Li behind as she waited to see where Spider-Man had gone. She noticed a ball of web come out from the dissipating smoke, heading straight towards her. The Interpol agent stepped to the side, avoiding the web and firing a small blast of blue energy into the smoke.

The wall crawler suddenly jumped out from the top of the smoke, firing a webline at Chun-Li in midair, which hit her midsection, allowing him to pull her towards him. She quickly went flying into the air, straight towards Spider-Man. However, Chun-Li quickly managed to cut the webline with her spiked bracelets, firing another blast of energy at the web-slinger as she fell back towards the ground. But she noticed he was no longer in the air and cursed under her breath.

"He's still as fast as before…"

Meanwhile, Silv constantly threw punches and kicks at Pyron, forcing the cosmic being to stay in his balled up form, with a barrier in front of him. However, Silv began to get tired of it and jumped back from Pyron, covering his right arm in blue energy and launching it at his opponent in the shape of a large fist. Pyron smiled slightly and jumped into the air, firing another fireball.

Silv held his arms up in front of him creating a small blue energy barrier, attempting to block the impact of the fireball once he realized he did not have enough time to successfully jump out of the way. The attempt worked somewhat, as he managed to avoid taking a direct hit from the ball, but the blast broke the barrier pushing him back a few feet and making him lose his balance. Pyron saw his chance and quickly flew down to Silv, landing in front of him and turning his right hand into five needles. He then delivered a devastating blow to Silv's chest, piercing it with the needles and sending him into a wall of the coliseum, splattering it with blood.

Ghost Rider had found Sakura and was currently firing blasts of Hellfire at her as she ran towards him. The schoolgirl managed to constantly dodge the flames, making it towards her hellish opponent and quickly performing an uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying back several feet. However, the demonic biker landed on his hands, performing a backflip and landing on his feet. He rubbed his jaw with one of his hands and smiled.

Sakura groaned in annoyance and stomped one of her feet on the ground. "Did that even hurt?!"

"Not really." A snake-like stream of flames appeared around Ghost Rider as he said this, quickly forming into chains. "There's no way you can beat me, little girl. I really think you should give up."

Sakura shook her head and held her fists up, ready to continue.

Ghost Rider sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The chains then flew towards the schoolgirl, attempting to wrap around her. However, she managed to duck down and avoid being captured, then ran towards the biker once again, but received a punch to her stomach, forcing her to hunch over. Ghost Rider's hand then fired a blast of flames, launching Sakura back and skidding on the ground. The school girl performed a backflip, much like how Ghost Rider had done when she had hit him.

Spider-Man hopped backwards, dodging another kick from Chun-Li, who then flipped forward and performed a descending vertical kick, which the wall-crawler avoided by hopping back again. He aimed both his hands at the Interpol agent and fired a blast of webbing, which hit her in the chest and quickly wrapped around her arms and torso. This made Chun-Li jump back from Spider-Man and smile.

"Oh, come on, Spider-Man. You know I barely even use my hands when I fight you so what was the point of this?" Before giving him a chance to answer, she jumped forward and performed several lightning fast kicks. However, this is what the web-slinger had hoped for and he did another small hope backwards, then fired a large amount of web at Chun-Li's outstretched leg, quickly capturing it in the stick substance.

Chun-Li cursed under her breath as soon as she saw this and attempted to move backwards, but was pulled forward by Spider-Man, who lifted her into the air and threw her behind him, sending her crashing into the seats of the coliseum. He then looked at the cloud of dust where Chun-Li had landed and shouted: "No hard feelings about that, right?! I know you're a lot tougher than a normal person would be, so that's the only reason I threw you like that!"

Pyron was currently standing in front of Silv, delivering punch after to punch to his face, sending blood into the air as the damage to his opponent increased. The horned cosmic fighter yelled in frustration as he pummeled his victim.

"You are so weak!"

He then jumped back and held his hands forward, generating another ball of flame-like energy and launching it at Silv. "SO VERY WEAK!"

Silv hunched down against the wall, trying to catch his breath from the beating. He looked forward and saw the fireball, then cursed mentally. The ball hit him and went up onto the seats of the coliseum, skidding up the rows and dragging Silv's body along with it, eventually dissipating and sending his beaten body into more seats, splattering more blood. He coughed as he fell onto his knees and hands, refusing to go down.

*Gasp*"…Damn…it…" Silv looked down into the coliseum, seeing Pyron staring at him with a look of absolute rage.

"You spoke so tough not long ago, yet you were nothing in battle…just a large disappointment!" He held both his hands together, forming another large fireball. "Be gone, and plague Pyron no more!" The cosmic warrior launched the orb of flame-like energy, going along the same path as the previous one did, straight towards Silv.

Silv managed to stand up, but laughed once he realized his body was in no condition to move any further. "Well…this sucks. I get my ass handed to me in my first fight…fantastic…" He then felt a tug from his side, flying to the left and landing several yards away from the fireball, which went through his previous location less than a second later. This made Silv blink several times in disbelief, then touch his side, feeling a sticky substance. He looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow. "…Web?"

Pyron narrowed his white eyes at Silv, but then smiled. "So, you can still move…perhaps you are not as weak as I originally thou-" He was interrupted as Spider-Man swung by him, kicking his head and sending him stumbling back. He quickly looked at the wall-crawler as he shot another web and came back for another kick. Pyron remained silent and fired a fireball at his oncoming opponent, who released his web line and swung over the orb, then fired another web which hit Pyron in the chest. Spider-Man pulled the web line and came flying at the cosmic being, landing on his chest and forcing him to crash into the ground. The web-slinger quickly jumped off of him and fired another web line at the downed Pyron, pulling and attempting to lift him into the air.

However, Pyron has had enough, and grabbed onto the web, pulling Spider-Man towards him. He then turned all of his body below his head into a twister-like form, with two flame-like energy orbs rotating around it, and flew at the wall crawler. This surprised Spider-Man and he was unable to avoid Pyron's attack, getting struck several times in the chest and sent towards the ground. The flame-like energy being quickly flew down onto the ground and stretched his body outward, grabbing onto the falling superhero and throwing him in the opposite direction, then firing a fireball right after him. The blast hit Spider-Man as he flew back, sending him crashing into several seats of the coliseum.

"Another disappointing opponent…" Pyron looked at the other side of the coliseum, seeing Ghost Rider and Sakura fighting as the demonic superhero drove on his black motorcycle. He sighed and began to walk towards them, as he saw that the entire opposing team would be no fun to fight, so he wished to just finish the match and hope that his next opponents would be more powerful. However, after Pyron had taken only a few steps, he felt something odd come from the crater where Spider-Man had crashed.

"Huh…what is this…" Pyron's white eyes widened, and he smiled happily. "Heh…this power…it seems that I may actually have a worthy opponent, after all."

As if an answer to Pyron's statement, a large chunk of rock flew at him from the crater. He quickly teleported and reappeared a few feet to the side, briefly watching the rock crash and crumble to pieces. He then looked back at the crater, seeing Spider-Man slowly stand up. His outfit was now completely black, with a large white spider on its chest. He looked down at Pyron, narrowing his white eyes at the cosmic entity.

"…All right…now…I'm not holding back!"

Spider-Man shot a thick web line at Pyron, missing by a few inches as the flame-like being stepped to the side. The white webbing suddenly turned black, and then Spider-Man moved it sideways, hitting Pyron with it like a large baseball bat. The blow sent him into a wall of the coliseum, sending chunks of rock outward and creating a cloud of dust. The wall-crawler stared at the hole, waiting for his opponent to crawl out, which he did only a few seconds later.

Pyron rubbed his head and looked at Spider-Man. "Yes…this shall indeed be a fantastic and worthy opponent…"


End file.
